


Shrink Ray

by DeckofDragons



Series: How to Best Use a Shrink Ray [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Oral Vore, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Graphic Vore, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Vore, Vore, consensual vore, shrink ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Red and Comic make a shrink ray and experiment with it.





	Shrink Ray

**Author's Note:**

> Another request. This is also the first time I've written consensual oral vore.

“What would we possibly use a shrink ray for?” Comic asked as he looked over the blueprints that Red had found in his universe that detailed how to make a shrink ray.

“I don’t know.” Red shrugged. “I’m sure we could come up with something cool to do with it.” He was just bored and wanted something to do and this wouldn’t be the first time they’d created something based off one of their Gaster’s blueprints just for the sake of it.

“We could probably play pranks on the others with it.” Comic grinned at whatever he might be imagining.

“Yeah, and we could make shrinking and small puns too.” Really there were a skele- _ton_ of ways they could use a shrink ray, some of them might even be for good.

“Let’s do make it then. It doesn’t look too hard, we’ll surprise someone with it for sure.”

 

It turned out to be a bit harder than it had originally appeared to make it but that was mostly because of a vital part that proved difficult to obtain. But once they finally got it, it was only another week or so before they had a functioning shrink ray. They managed to keep it a secret from the others too, intending to surprise them with it. They were the only ones who regularly used this lab so it wasn’t hard.

First, they tested it out on a variety of objects, some living, some not. The non-living things seemed to have a limit of a few hours before they went back to normal but the organic things so far hadn’t gone back to normal size unless the ray was used on them again; it had a switch for that exact purpose.

“Test it out on me,” Red said once they were fairly certain it would be safe but they had to make sure before potentially hurting anyone with it.

“Ya sure?” Comic gave him a skeptical look. “Ya could test it on me instead.”

“Nah, do me.” Red grinned at his sexual innuendo as he pulled himself up to sit on the lab counter.

“Uh… all right then.” Comic pointed the ray at him and fiddled with the knobs until he had the right setting. “Ya ready?”

“Yep.”

“Kay, here goes then.” Comic squeezed the trigger, firing its greenish beam. Red shuddered at it hit him. It felt like a mild electric shock, not super painful but not pleasant either. But it worked as the world started to shift around him, seemingly becoming bigger. They’d made a mistake though, the beam only affected things it hit directly and not things touching or on the target so… his clothes weren’t shrinking with him. By the time it was over, a process that had taken only a few seconds, he was buried in his now massively oversize clothing.

“Whoops.” Comic’s voice came from somewhere outside them. It wasn’t long before he moved them aside and pulled Red out, carefully holding him in his hand. “We probably should’ve thought of that, huh?” His voice seemed much louder and his size was now almost intimidating.

“Yeah, well uh… too late now.” Red dared himself to look down. It would be a _long_ drop if Comic dropped him.

“You okay?” Comic asked as he thankfully lifted his other hand to put beneath Red. “Nothing hurts or feels funny or anything?”

“Nah, I’m good, as long as ya don’t drop me or anything.” He’d probably die if Comic did or at least be severely injured. “So, what are we gonna do now?”

“Get ya back to normal size and then prank somebody with it.” Comic grinned.

“Sounds good to me.”

 

“Have ya used it for any sexual experiments yet,” Lust asked, referring to their shrink ray. They’d been playing around with it for a couple weeks now, shrinking things their brothers and friends were about to use or even a couple times the skeletons themselves. Fell and Razz’s reactions were often the most humorous, as soon as they were out of danger of being smacked anyway. But they’d been shocked to learn that Lust had made a shrink ray too, though it wasn’t surprising that he’d find a way to incorporate it into sex. How was mystery though.

“How would we even do that?” Comic asked with a raise ‘eyebrow’.

“There are lots of kinks ya can explore when one of ya’s tiny.” Lust grinned, no doubt he’d already explored most of if not all of those possibilities numerous times with numerous people. “I could show ya if ya want,” he said with a wink.

“No thanks,” Red said. He wasn’t against the idea of experimenting like that but not with Lust.

 

It was late at night after havin gone to bed that it finally occurred to him just how the shrink could be used for kinky purposes. He’d been into vore for longer than he’d ever want to admit, pretty much ever since he’d first discovered it online by accident. Scared of being kink shamed, he’d kept it a secret even from Comic who he’d shared most of his other kinks with, collars, bondage, blindfolds, and other such things.

But now he had a chance explore it in real life, safely. Magic was affected my intention, which should include ecto-bits, so if Comic swallowed him without the intention to digest him he’d be fine. Now all he had to do was find a way to bring it up with Comic without making himself look like a weird kinky fool, or at least not too much of one.

 

“Hey, Comic how’s it going?” Red said as he teleported into Comic’s living room where he was lounging on the couch watching TV as Red knew he’d be at this time. He plopped down on the couch next to him.

“It’s going.” Comic yawned, it was still a bit early so he’d probably woken up not that long ago. Red was always woken before him because Fell was psycho who liked to get up at the crack of dawn which meant Red had to get up then too because of reasons. The only other one of them that bad was Razz so Slim had it rough in the mornings too.

Red looked around the room to make sure it really was just him and Comic here. The last thing he needed was Rus overhearing them discussing kinks and stuff. “So, I’ve been thinking ‘bout how we could use the shrink for some fun.”

“You mean like the fun we’ve been having or the kinda fun Lust brought up yesterday? I’m guessing the latter.”

“Yeah.”

“What is it?”

“Well uh…” How should Red bring this up? Did Comic even know about this particular kink? And if so, was he into it? If he wasn’t, would he think Red was weird or gross for being into it?

“I’m not gonna kinkshame you, ya know that,” Comic said. “Or probably not, if it’s super messed up I might a little bit but I doubt it’ll be that bad.” What was his definition of ‘super messed up’ and more importantly did Red’s idea fall into that category? “So, out with it before my bro comes back.”

Red should be as delicate as possible about this to make it sound as not weird and strange as he could. “I want you to eat me.” He facepalmed as soon as the words left his mouth. That was _real_ delicate, he couldn’t have made a bigger fool of himself if he’d tried.

After a short pause, Comic burst out laughing. Red bowed his head in shame. His face felt like it was on fire and it was no doubt glowing bright as a Giftmas light. He shouldn’t have brought it up, it was too weird and the way he’d phrased it had only made it worse.

“I didn’t think you’d be into that kinda thing,” Comic said as his laughter died down. “But wow, that’s certainly one way to put it. I can’t even imagine how weird that would sound to someone who’d never heard of vore.”

Red looked up at him, still half dead with embarrassment but… “You’re not like super weirded out by it or anything?” Comic didn’t look or sound like he was judging Red for it, just having a laugh at the less than tactful way he’d expressed his desire.

“I’ve been on the internet too long to be super weirded out by anything anymore. I’ll do it but uh… are ya sure it’s safe?”

“It should be as long as you don’t have any ill intent.” Which he never would, Red had put himself at Comic’s mercy more times than he could count since they’d starting dating and having sex and nothing bad had ever happened.

“I guess that make sense. You uh… wanna do it now?”

“Could we?” Red was starting to get excited at the thought, maybe more than he should. It was a weird thing to want to do no matter how safe it was but plenty of his other kinks were considered weird by a lot of people too. And it’s not like it would ever get out that he was into this, Comic was more than trustworthy when it came to stuff like that.

“I don’t see why not. I’ll go get the shrink ray and meet you in my room.” He disappeared with a pop.

Red teleported to his room, landing on the bed. By the time Comic teleported in, shrink ray in hand, he was almost naked. Dealing with the clothes thing last time had been annoying and it would be better with no clothes on anyway.

“Wow, you’re super eager.” Comic chuckled. “Safe word?”

“The usual: Reset.” Once the deed had been done though Comic most likely wouldn’t be able to hear him which made this risky if it turned out to not be what he wanted. But if he started struggling hard enough Comic would get the picture and let him out so it’d be fine.

“’Kay, ya ready?” Comic checked the dials, they were apparently set right as he didn’t do anything to them.

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

Comic pointed the ray at him and pulled the trigger. Getting hit by the ray was still an unpleasant sensation but it didn’t seem as bad as it had the first time.

Comic then came over and scooped him up into his hands. The movement was nauseating at this size even with how careful Comic was clearly being. “You still sure ‘bout this?” he said as he held Red up near his face. His voice was loud and his breath was warm on Red’s body. “Once uh… we like do it or whatever I probably won’t be able to hear you if you need to use the safe word.”

“If I need out I’ll struggle a lot, ‘kay? So… do it.”

“Well… all right then. Bone Appetit.” He lifted Red to his mouth as he opened it, sticking out his deep blue tongue. It was warm, wet, and soft as Comic placed him on it.

It was unlike anything Red had felt before and he couldn’t stop a small shiver of fear from going through his soul as Comic titled his head back so Red would slide towards his throat. He even almost let out a small yelp as Comic closed his mouth, cutting off the outside light. But his tongue and other bits of conjured magic gave off a soft deep blue glow. It was kind of pretty actually.

Comic swallowed, pulling Red’s feet down into his throat. This time Red did yelp a little as he instinctively grabbed at Comic’s tongue. But he was safe. Comic swallowed again, his throat muscles pulling at Red’s body and ribcage now. One more gulp and Red was completely engulfed.

The descent was rather slow as soft, wet magic flesh forced him downward, pressing on him from all sides. He tried to move, maybe speed it up or slow it down. It didn’t work, the passage was too tight and he was helpless to do anything about that. He took deep breaths, reminding himself that this was Comic and that he’d explicitly asked for this.

He let out a sigh of relief when he emerged into Comic’s stomach. There wasn’t much space in here but enough to move around and nothing was squeezing him. The walls rumbled softly as he settled in.

His new surroundings, not surprisingly, were deep blue and wet. It was warm and humid too, like sitting in a sauna except softer and bluer.

Red breathed out a shaky sigh as he relaxed back into one of the walls, letting go of the fear being squeezed down here had caused. It was logical that one would be instinctively afraid of being swallowed alive, no matter how appealing the concept was when fantasizing about it.

Speaking of that, since Red was alone he should have some fun, that is what he’d wanted out of this venture after all. It didn’t take long to get his magic to manifest into a cock, already erect and throbbing with arousal. He ran his hand against the stomach wall, coating it with slick blue magic, before wrapping it around his dick.

He grinned as he started moving it up and down, squeezing slightly. The blue magic rubbing onto his length made it look almost purple, that same shade of purple they got when their magic mixed in other ways, a colour he’d begun to associate with sex.

The world suddenly moved around him, causing him to lose his rhythm as he slid around until Comic finally settled again. “Asshole.” He growled softly as he punched one of the walls. It did absolutely nothing though. Did Comic even feel it? Who knows.

Once he was sure Comic was done moving around for now, Red went back to masturbating. He’d wanted to take it slow at first to enjoy this but the warmth surrounding him was starting to make him feel sleepy. It didn’t take him long to reach completion. Moaning, he purposefully released onto the stomach wall. It only lasted for a few seconds, mixing to purple, before fading as it was absorbed.

Red then yawned as he lay back and let his now limp cock dispel. He could probably go again if he so desired but he wanted a nap first. Though Comic would probably dispel his ecto-stomach before Red woke up. Oh well, there was always next time.


End file.
